


The Bean Bond

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, first USG, ice cream with ciabatta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond rozmyśla nad swoim ojcostwem. Q podejrzewa, że Bond nie ma uczuć.<br/>Pierwsze USG i łzy.<br/>Dziecko ma całe 0.5 cm wzrostu xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bean Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Na szybko. Bez bety. Ładu i składu. Wybaczcie :D

          Zaraz na drugi dzień po tym, jak Q ogłosił mu radosną nowinę, Bond został wysłany na misję do Chin. Jego myśli całkowicie powinny skupić się na nowym zadaniu, jednak nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Wiadomość o ciąży spadła na niego tak nagle. Pierwszy raz nie wiedział co ma robić. Jego umysł całkowicie odmówił racjonalnego myślenia. Gdy rok wcześniej prosił Q o rękę, wiedział, że będą tylko we dwóch plus Prince. Nie wykluczał jednak adopcji kolejnego zwierzaka. Nawet w snach nie dopuszczał myśli o tym, że pojawi się w ich życiu, mały człowiek. Troszczenie się o kraj, o Q i Prince'a całkowicie mu wystarczyło. Teraz miał zatroszczyć się o dziecko. Nie chciał odchodzić z MI6. Jednak ta praca była zbyt niebezpieczna. Dopadły go myśli: _„Co jeśli mi się coś stanie?!”_. Mimo wszystkich wątpliwości na dnie jego serca, tliło się światełko. Jego ciepło było porównywalne do tego, jakie czuł gdy był z Q. Wiedział, że to miłość.

**** 

         - _James wcale nie cieszy się, że będziemy mieli dziecko_ – powiedział Q wsypując do kubka piątą łyżeczkę cukru, żałośnie przy tym wzdychając.

\- _No wiesz, jest w szoku_ – odpowiedziała Eve, z niepokojem patrząc jak kolejna łyżeczka białej śmierci ląduje w herbacie kwatermistrza.

_\- No błagam, ileż można być w szoku? To nie koniec świata tylko dziecko. Jego dziecko!_

- _Q... wsypałeś właśnie 10 łyżeczkę cukru... Chyba wystarczy..._ \- Kobieta odsunęła cukierniczkę od mężczyzny. _\- Jak je zobaczy na USG to mu szok minie. Zawsze tak jest._

- _Skąd wiesz. On jest agentem. Agenci nie mają uczuć._

 _\- Gdyby agenci nie mieli uczuć, James nie byłby z tobą. Nawet Bond ma uczucia. Zobaczysz, będzie najwspanialszym ojcem na świecie_ – kobieta czule pogłaskała Q po dłoni. Kwatermistrz chciał w to wierzyć.

 _\- Pan Boothroyd?_ \- tęga, czarnoskóra pielęgniarka wyczytała jego nazwisko i gestem dłoni zaprosiła do gabinetu.

 _\- O Boże_ – jęknął Q. Za chwile miał zobaczyć swoje dziecko po raz pierwszy i stresował się tym. Wiedział, że zobaczy tylko fasolkowatą plamkę ale był bardzo podekscytowany. Żałował tylko, że Jamesa, nie ma z nim w tym dniu.

 _\- Iść z tobą?_ \- zapytała Eve. Mężczyzna pokiwał przecząco głową. Wygładził kardigan i ruszył odważnie do gabinetu. Q był lekko speszony i zdenerwowany. Mimo iż wybrał najlepszego specjalistę w mieście, jeśli nie w całym kraju, czuł się dziwnie i niekomfortowo. Jednak doktor Bewa sprawił, że Q dość szybko zapomniał o swoich obawach. Sam wywiad przeszedł sprawnie i można było przystąpić do badania ultrasonografem. Serce kwatermistrza waliło jak oszalałe. Tak bardzo pragnął by w tym momencie był z nim James i by trzymał go za rękę. Musiał niestety zmierzyć się z tym sam i żałował, że nie zgodził się by Eve z nim weszła.

 _\- Doktorze_...

_\- Tak? Coś się dzieje?_

_\- Czy mógłby pan poprosić tu moją przyjaciółkę? Czeka na korytarzu. To zbyt stresujące... Nazywa się Moneypenny._

Lekarz uśmiechnął się i skinął głową do pielęgniarki by poprosiła Eve do środka.

Kobieta weszła do gabinetu z przerażoną miną. Gdy usłyszała swoje nazwisko, najczarniejsze myśli przebiegły jej przez głowę.

 _\- Coś się stało?_ \- zapytała.

 _\- Proszę potrzymać pacjenta za rękę_ – odpowiedział lekarz i włączył ultrasonograf.

Eve usiadła przy Q. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Lekarz przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się ekran z zaciętą miną.

 _\- No i jest nasz bohater_ – powiedział w końcu i włączył drugi ekran, na którym Q mógł zobaczyć swoje maleństwo.

- _The Bean -_ szepnął Q uśmiechając się do ekranu.

\- _Wszystko jest w porządku. 6 mm i wygląda na to, że rozwija się prawidłowo. Posłuchajmy serduszka_

\- _To już będzie słychać?_ \- zapytała Eve.

\- _Oczywiście, to przełom 6 i 7 tygodnia. Serduszko słychać już od 6 tygodnia._  

Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk, podobny do przelewania wody.

 _\- Niesamowite_ – szepnęła Moneypenny.

 _\- Szkoda, ze James tego nie widzi. Może to by go przekonało_ – powiedział Q zagryzając wargę by powstrzymać szloch. Tym razem szloch ze szczęścia.

***

          Gdy Bond wrócił z misji, nie zastał Q w domu. Zaniepokoiło go to. Wiedział, że kwatermistrza nie ma w MI6. A było zbyt późno by mógłby być u swoich rodziców czy u Eve. Q nie lubił nocować w innych miejscach niż swoje mieszkanie lub praca. Lekko zdenerwowany Bond szybko wybrał jego numer telefonu. Odpowiedziała mu tylko poczta. Rozłączył się i zadzwonił do Eve. Co prawda kobieta odebrała, ale rzuciła tylko, że nie może rozmawiać i się rozłączyła.

Bond spojrzał nerwowo na zegarek i przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie zadzwonić do teściów. Odrzucił tą myśl i włączył aplikację namierzającą. I pewnie rozwiązałoby to zagadkę nieobecności Q, gdyby nie to, że nadajnik leżał sobie spokojnie w sypialni na łóżku.

W tym samym momencie zaskrzypiał otwierany zamek i w drzwiach pojawił się Q, jak gdyby nic jedzący karmelowe lody prosto z kubeczka, przegryzając je ciabattą z oliwkami.

 _\- Boże, Kotku gdzieś ty był? Martwiłem się o... was –_ powiedział James, mocno tuląc oszołomionego kwatermistrza do siebie.

_\- Yyy... James... Duszę się..._

Bond puścił kwatermistrza.

_\- Dlaczego nie wziąłeś nadajnika?_

\- Poszedłem tylko do sklepu obok. James, nie siej paniki – Q odstawił na stół lody i zdjął kurtkę. _\- Jak misja?_

 _\- Zakończona sukcesem. Jak się czujes_ z?

Q wzruszył ramionami.

_\- Normalnie._

_\- Miałeś dziś wizytę u lekarza. Co powiedział? Jak dziecko?_

Q uśmiechnął się. Nie przypuszczał, że Bond zapamięta coś tak błahego jak termin kontrolnej wizyty u lekarza. Nie odpowiedział jednak na pytanie, tylko sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i wyjął z niej kopertę z płytą z zapisem USG. Włożył płytę do napędu laptopa i włączył. Na ekranie pojawił się czarno-biały obraz.

 _\- Tu nic nie widać_ \- powiedział Bond mrużąc oczy.

 _\- No jak to nie ma? A ta pół centymetrowa fasola?_ \- roześmiał się Q.

 _\- To... to ono?_ \- zapytał Bond lekko się krzywiąc, nie dowierzając w słowa kwatermistrza.

 _\- The Bean Bond_ – powiedział Q śmiejąc się.

 _\- Serio? To najgłupsze przezwisko, jakie mogłeś wymyślić_.

 _\- Spadaj Bond!_ \- powiedział Q i niby obrażony uderzył agenta w ramię. _\- To moje dziecko i mogę je nazwać jak chce! A poza tym jest jeszcze coś..._ \- Q kliknął klawisz i po chwili rozległo się „chlupotanie” _\- To serduszko. James... James, ty płaczesz?_

Bond niezdarnie otarł spływającą po policzku łzę. Jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w ekran. Sam widok migotającej fasolki nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Równie dobrze, to mógł być woreczek żółciowy, a Q mógł go tylko wkręcać. Teraz jednak słyszał życie. Bijące serce dziecka spowodowało, że po raz pierwszy po wielu, wielu latach zapłakał. W jego sercu ciepło eksplodowało i rozlało się po całym ciele, z jeszcze większą mocą. Był ojcem. I nie obchodziło go nic poza The Bean Bond i Q.

 _\- Kocham was_ – wyszeptał agent przytulając się do swojego męża.

 _\- James, proszę nie płacz_ – Q chwycił twarz agenta i spojrzał w zapłakane lazury. _\- Głuptas z ciebie._

- _Ale..._

_\- Hej! To ja tu jestem w ciąży i mi hormony skaczą. Bądź mężczyzną Bond! I idź kup mi nowe lody, bo te się rozpuściły!_


End file.
